Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be the roots of $3x^3 - 3x^2 + 11x - 8 = 0.$  Find $ab + ac + bc.$
By Vieta's formulas, $ab + ac + bc = \boxed{\frac{11}{3}}.$